wikisaintsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben McEvoy
Ben McEvoy is a young St Kilda ruckman who became the Saints' number 1 in 2011 following the long term injury and subsequent retirement of Michael Gardiner. McEvoy was widely tipped to be one of St Kilda’s most improved players in 2011, and he exceeded all expectations to almost single-handedly carry St Kilda’s ruck division and develop into one of the side's most influential players. McEvoy looks set to provide St Kilda with the long-term number 1 ruckman they have been looking for and having at just 23 years of age he is a great prospect to play 200 plus games with St Kilda. Draft and Debut St Kilda picked Ben McEvoy with the No.9 selection in the 2007 National Draft, at the time of being drafted as an 18 year old he was 200 centimetres tall and weighed 95 kilograms. McEvoy was recruited as a ruckman from his local club Dederang-Mt Beauty and the Murray Bushrangers Under-18s. The profile for McEvoy in the AFL Record Season Guide 2008 said “A strong mark with excellent endurance, he captained Vic Country at the NAB AFL Under-18 Championships and won All-Australian selection.”1 McEvoy grew up in Dederang, about 330km northeast of Melbourne and in close proximity to Mt Beauty. McEvoy’s transition from growing up in the country to being an AFL footballer living in Melbourne was made considerably easier by being mentored by Justin Koschitzke and Steven King who also moved from the country at the start of their AFL careers. “McEvoy led the TAC Cup in contested marks in 2007 and was the tallest player selected in the top 30 of the 2007 NAB AFL Draft.”2 Ben was selected at centre half forward in the TAC 2007 Team of the Year after kicking 28 goals to finish equal 12th in the competition. McEvoy spent the majority of his time in the ruck during 2007 and the level of his performance throughout the season would have been enough to see him named as the ruckman in most TAC Teams of the Year, Matthew Kreuzer was named in the ruck after being the most dominant player in the competition, winning the 2007 Morrish Medal for best player in the under-19s with 19 votes, four clear of his closest rival. Carlton selected Kruezer with the number 1 pick at the 2007 National Draft. A sign of the high regard in which McEvoy was held in at St Kilda was that he was given the No. 5 jumper in his very first season, a number that had previously been worn by St Kilda team of the century members Ian Stewart and Barry Lawrence. McEvoy on being offered the St Kilda No. 5 jumper said “They’re significant names — Brownlow medallists, club captains, 200-gamers, so it’s pretty special. I was pretty keen to snap it up, such a rare opportunity and very honoured to be able to wear it.”3 In Round 13 2008 against Fremantle, McEvoy, Robert Eddy and Jarryd Allen all made their AFL debuts in a new look St Kilda side without regulars Nick Dal Santo and Stephen Milne who were both dropped for this match. McEvoy came into the side to replace Michael Gardiner who was out due to a hamstring injury he sustained in the 35 point Round 12 loss to Sydney. It was the only AFL match McEvoy played for the season, but at least he got a taste of AFL football and played 62 minutes having five kicks, one handball and four marks. In 2008 McEvoy played 19 VFL matches including two finals with the Casey Scorpions. 2009 Season During the first 10 rounds of the 2009 season McEvoy was named an emergency eight times and only played one AFL match, coming into the Round 7 side against Collingwood as a late replacement for Robert Eddy who was ill. McEvoy played nine consecutive matches between Rounds 11 and 19 and was then dropped to the VFL for Round 20 and 21. Ben was recalled to the side for Round 22 but was then dropped, being named an emergency for the Qualifying Final against Collingwood, he did not play in any of St Kilda’s three finals as St Kilda decided to go with the experienced ruck combination of Michael Gardiner and Steven King who each had at least 13 seasons and over 150 games of AFL experience. In 2009 McEvoy played 11 matches averaging 59 minutes, 2.9 kicks, 4.5 handballs, 2.7 marks and 8.5 hit-outs per game with a disposal efficiency of 77.8%. McEvoy had at least 11 hit-outs in four of his matches and in two other games had 10 disposals or more. 2010 Season The profile for McEvoy in the AFL Record Season Guide 2010 said “With Michael Gardiner and Steven King in the twilight of their careers, McEvoy is the great white hope of the Saints ruck division – and on the evidence of last season, the future is in good hands.”4 King and Gardiner were both 31 years of age and between them have played more than 400 AFL matches, the guidance and advice that they had provided has proved invaluable and they would both continue to assist in the development of McEvoy. McEvoy commenced the 2010 season in the St Kilda side and averaged seven hit-outs and seven disposals in the first two games, his performance didn’t meet the expectations of the match committee and he was dropped for Round 3 with Steven King taking his place. After King injured his hamstring McEvoy was recalled to the Saints side in Round 8 and played eight consecutive matches until Round 15. In Round 15 against Brisbane, McEvoy took six marks, kicked a goal and set a new career best with 16 possessions yet was then surprisingly dropped for the Round 16 match against Collingwood. Early in the season it was common for St Kilda’s two ruckmen to play only 50% game time and to be on the bench if they weren’t playing in the ruck. As the season progressed McEvoy and Gardiner were given increased game time due to spending some time in the forward line when they are not playing in the ruck, this allowed the St Kilda midfielders to be rotated through the bench more allowing them to be fresher in the concluding stages of games. This tactic worked well with McEvoy and Gardiner stretching the opposition defense and providing an additional marking option in the forward line. In a four game period after being recalled in Round 17 Ben gave a glimpse of the ruckman he would develop into the following season as he averaged 16.0 hit-outs, 10.0 possessions and 0.75 goals in his four matches. Importantly McEvoy demonstrated that he could retain his composure and make the big plays to determine the outcome of a match, with 20 seconds remaining in the Round 17 match at Etihad Stadium Hawthorn led by 6 points, McEvoy went up uncontested at a ball up 20 metres out from his own goal, took the ball out of the ruck and dribbled through a goal to level the scores. McEvoy’s work-rate throughout the match was fantastic and he set new career bests for both hit-outs (19) and tackles (8). Michael Gardiner felt tightness in his hamstring during the Round 19 match against Port Adelaide, St Kilda took a cautious approach and kept him on the bench, giving McEvoy increased game time and responsibility. McEvoy responded by playing one of the best games of his AFL career, kicking two goals for the second time in his career and having his second most hit-outs with 18. McEvoy also had 11 possessions, took five marks and was named in St Kilda’s best players. In the 52 point Round 20 victory against North Melbourne at Etihad Stadium Ben McEvoy played in a St Kilda side that did not include Michael Gardiner or Steven King for the first time. McEvoy started the match in great style having eight possessions in the first quarter and finished the match with 15 hit-outs. McEvoy had 16 hit-outs and 13 possessions in the Round 21 match against Richmond with Gardiner again missing due to his hamstring injury. In Round 22 against Adelaide McEvoy had 14 hit-outs and a career best 19 possessions. McEvoy was the youngest member of St Kilda’s Qualifying Final side against Geelong, having turned 21 less than two months before his first final. Only one other Saint from that side was under 24, 22 year-old Robert Eddy. Underlining how experienced this St Kilda outfit was the average player for St Kilda in that finals victory was 26 and a half years old with 127 games AFL experience. During the Preliminary Final against the Western Bulldogs McEvoy 12 hit-outs, 11 disposals, laid five tackles and kicked a goal at a critical stage. Late in the second quarter St Kilda had managed only two goals for the match and were trailing 18 points to 28, neither side had kicked a goal for more than 15 minutes when Jason Gram kicked to Ben McEvoy at centre half forward. After marking McEvoy showed great composure to assess his options whilst running towards goal and calmly kicked a much needed goal for the Saints with just under three minutes remaining in the half. The Saints overran the Bulldogs in the second half to record a comfortable 24 point victory and progress to the Grand Final for the second season in a row. After playing eight consecutive matches and 18 of St Kilda’s 24 matches up until the Grand Final Ben McEvoy was dropped from the side to play Collingwood with the Saints preferring to have a more flexible side with only one specialist ruckman – Michael Gardiner to counter Collingwood’s two ruckmen, Darren Jolly with back-up provided by utility Leigh Brown. In a dramatic Grand Final, after trailing by 24 points at half-time St Kilda fought back brilliantly in the second half and at the end of the game the Saints and Collingwood were locked together on 68 points apiece. Michael Gardiner injured his hamstring at the 27 minute mark of the second quarter in the Grand Final, he took no further part in the match and was ruled out of the Grand Final Replay. An often used adage is ‘a week is a long time in football.’ It certainly proved to be accurate for McEvoy on this occasion as a week after being dropped from a Grand Final side he was recalled to the St Kilda side, replacing Gardiner for the Grand Final Replay. Collingwood comprehensively outplayed St Kilda in the Grand Final Replay to win by 56 points, McEvoy had 11 possessions, all handballs, 10 hit-outs and laid five tackles. King’s role in 2010 has included coaching St Kilda’s young ruckmen and on 16 September 2010 he was officially appointed as St Kilda’s ruck coach for 2011. After battling injury problems in his first two seasons at St Kilda Gardiner has played 38 matches since the start of 2009. In August 2009 McEvoy said “Steven and Michael are two very experienced ruckman and have been very supportive of me and helped me find my feet. I’ve been privileged to be part of such a special group and those guys have been a great support in my development.”5 In 2010 McEvoy played 19 matches averaging 73 minutes, 3.7 kicks, 6.7 handballs, 3.9 marks and 10.8 hit-outs per game with a disposal efficiency of 78.9%. In his first 22 AFL games before the Round 17 2010 draw with Hawthorn McEvoy had the remarkable record of playing in 21 victories and only one loss, Round 8 2010 against Essendon. 2011 Season McEvoy commenced the 2011 season as St Kilda’s main ruckman and played significantly more game-time than previously. In the Round 2 Friday night match against Richmond Ben oy received one vote from True Sainters members as he relished playing more than 85% game time for the second week in a row, having 26 hit-outs with a very respectable 31% of these being to advantage. McEvoy had six kicks, eight handballs and took a contested mark in St Kilda’s forward line late in the third quarter, he was able to capitalise on this mark by kicking an important goal which reduced Richmond’s lead to three points at the 27 minute mark of the last quarter. In Round 7 against Carlton McEvoy received one vote, took several critical marks during the match, taking seven marks in total with five of these being contested. McEvoy had nine kicks, six handballs, 21 hit-outs, laid five tackles and won 11 contested possessions, ranked third at St Kilda behind Sam Gilbert (14) and David Armitage (12). Even though McEvoy had at least 10 disposals and 15 hit-outs in St Kilda’s first seven games of the 2011 season he was dropped for the Round 9 match against Melbourne after having equal season lows of 10 disposals and three marks in the 30 point Round loss to Hawthorn. McEvoy was named as an emergency for Round 10 against Fremantle but came into the side for Justin Koschitzke who was a late withdrawl with an ankle injury. McEvoy performed well in St Kilda’s 46 point victory at Subiaco Oval, having 14 disposals, 28 hit-outs and laying seven tackles. In his following three matches McEvoy was outstanding, polling eight of a possible nine votes in the True Sainters 2011 Player of the Year Award, receiving 3 votes against Collingwood in Round 11 and Geelong in Round 13 and 2 votes against the Western Bulldogs in Round 12. In the absence of Justin Koschitzke and Jason Blake against Collingwood in Round 11, McEvoy with 89% game-time played one of the best games of his career to have 30 hit-outs, eight kicks, 14 handballs and 12 contested possessions, ranked second at St Kilda behind Jack Steven’s 13. McEvoy worked hard around the ground to take nine marks and lay an equal team-high seven tackles, underlining his terrific work-rate Ben was also ranked in the top three at St Kilda for spoils and one per centers. Against the Western Bulldogs in Round 12 Ben McEvoy had 23 hit-outs, in the process setting a new personal best for hit-outs in a season with 215. McEvoy was also influential around the ground, having 17 possessions at 82% disposal efficiency and taking six marks. One of McEvoy’s four contested marks for the night led to him kicking the opening goal of the night with a set-shot from 30 metres out. Playing against one of the most experienced ruckman Brad Ottens of Geelong in Round 13, Ben McEvoy set a new career high with 37 hit-outs, with 27% of these being to advantage. McEvoy had six kicks, nine handballs and took six marks including three contested. Ben’s work at ground level was effective to be ranked equal third at St Kilda for clearances and lay six tackles, his sixth straight game with at least five tackles.. In a duel between two of the AFL’s best young ruckman Todd Goldstein and Ben McEvoy were both amongst their clubs best players in the Round 15 Sunday twilight match between St Kilda and North Melbourne. Goldstein had the advantage in the hit-outs however McEvoy made a greater impact around the ground to set new career highs for disposals (23) and marks (11) as well as an equal career-high 15 handballs, earning himself one vote from True Sainters members. With the Saints struggling to run out the game McEvoy made some influential plays in the last quarter which helped St Kilda hang on for a nine point win. McEvoy set new career bests for hit-outs and tackles with 40 and nine respectively against Port Adelaide in Round 16 at AAMI Stadium. In McEvoy’s past 20 matches from Round 19 2010 onwards he has had at least 10 hit-outs and 10 disposals in every match except one. An amazing transformation considering in his first 24 matches he had at least 10 disposals and 10 hit-outs on only one occasion, Round 14 2010 against Melbourne. After 16 rounds of the 2011 season McEvoy has played 13 matches averaging 86% game-time, 5.7 kicks, 9.2 handballs, 5.2 marks and 24.4 hit-outs per game with a disposal efficiency of 69.1%. Statistics References Biography written largely by Dean Andrews. View the full article here [1] Category:Players